The present invention relates generally to portable terminals and, more specifically, to battery life management in portable terminals.
A common issue with portable terminals such as cellular phones, tablets, or other similar devices is that battery life of the portable terminal is limited. Even when the portable terminal is not being actively used, there may be applications running in the background, the portable terminal may be scanning for signals, or the portable terminal may be receiving communications, all of which consumes power.